Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy" is a remake of the 1994 video of the same name, released on April 13, 1998. It is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular videos along with the remake of Wiggle Time, launching the popularity of songs like Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, and The Monkey Dance (which had first been released years beforehand). Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as the previously mentioned Hot Potato and The Monkey Dance. Songs like Pufferbillies and Havenu Shalom Alechem were not in the original version, but added to this video. No songs from the original video were removed, except for Dorothy's Birthday Party which was part of a bonus segment at the end. Song List Note: All songs are from the album Yummy Yummy unless noted otherwise. Re-recorded songs are noted as such. Newly added songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). #Hot Potato (new recording) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur (new recording) #Pufferbillies (from Big Red Car)* #Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) #Walk #Joannie Works with One Hammer (from Big Red Car) #The Monkey Dance (new recording) #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug (from Big Red Car) - Australian version Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) - International versions* #Havenu Shalom Alechem (from Wake Up Jeff!)* #I am a Dancer (from Big Red Car) #The Box of Mystery #Numbers Rhumba (new recording) - Australian version Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) - International versions* #Fruit Salad (new recording) Version Differences Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato (new recording) *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbillies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him, and The Wiggles do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses, Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship, Henry is walking to the ocean to have a swim, Wags is running to get some bones, and Jeff is sleepwalking! *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, everyone goes to sleep and immediately wakes up... except for Jeff! After Jeff is awoken, he bounces around the room. Anthony asks what he is doing, and Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance! *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance (new recording) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and mention the different ingredients. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes The Wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a curtain and come out dressed in Elvis-inspired clothing. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version) *'Song 10b': Wigglemix (UK and US versions) Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. Greg performs a magic trick involving the Box of Mystery. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian version) *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (UK and US versions) (new recording) The Wiggles and Paul cook up a healthy recipe, fruit salad, by using bananas, grapes, apples and melons with bowls, knives, forks and spoons. *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Credits See here Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 (VHS), March 4th, 2002 (2 on 1 DVD w/ Wiggle Time!) North America - October 12, 1999 (large clamshell VHS), August 1, 2000 (small clamshell VHS), February 4, 2003 (HiT Ent. DVD), October 12, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD), February 7, 2012 (NCircle Ent. DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 (VHS), January 31, 2005 (Double Bill DVD & VHS w/ Toot Toot!) Transcript See here Trivia *Pufferbillies and Havenu Shalom Alechem make their video debuts. *The audio track is in made up of mono mixes panned slightly to the left or right on all versions. *The prologues from the original for D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), Teddy Bear Hug and I am a Dancer aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes, Shaky Shaky, and Henry's Dance. *In the International version (released in North America and United Kingdom), Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba are replaced with puppet Music videos of Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!. Teddy Bear Hug is a Raffi song, while Numbers Rhumba was written by David Walden, and the necessary rights for these songs to appear in the video likely couldn't be obtained. However, Numbers Rhumba did appear on the North American release of the album. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *The song title banner was used for some songs from Wiggle Time! in TV Series 1. *Shaky Shaky is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *Ned and Freya Pike appear only in the prologue of Numbers Rhumba, not in any of the songs. *On the back cover of the 2007 Warner Home Video DVD, Wags is altered so that his colors resemble his current design. *The footage of Teddy Bear Hug is used twice in the closing credits. *The footage from Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba seen in the credits are used in all versions, since these songs got removed from the US and UK versions are still seen in the credits in those versions for unknown reasons. *The 2007 WHV DVD of this and Sailing Around the World have the HIT Entertainment logo at the end. * The Canadian VHS back cover lists "Greg's Magic Trick". * It also mentions "Numbers Rhumba" and "Teddy Bear Hug" in the description, despite both of those songs being replaced. *The video was uploaded on YouTube starting July 10th, 2019 as part of the Classic Wiggles series. Video File:The Wiggles Yummy Yummy (1998 Version) - Part 1 of 3|Part 1 Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Re-recorded Category:Usa vhs Category:Music Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Slipcovers Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:DVDs that have no DVD Menu Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Wiggly Youtube